Harr
Harr is a long time friend and mentor of of Biri Biri as well as the member of Newt's crew and Thapoli-Naglfar War veteran. He serves as one of supporting characters in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Personality & Character Harr, alongside Biri Biri, German, Jalk, Fjolnir, Pongo, and Thekk were among young Pomokai Holoholonas conscripted into Sword of Laeradr when the war broke out. Throughout the war, Harr and his brothers-in-arms aided Thapoli securing the victory over Naglfar forces through guerilla tactics where Harr and his friends ambushed many of the evil sect's settlements in the middle of thunderstorm, earning the group moniker "Wrath of Thor". In spite of their contribution in the war led the group hailed as war heroes, the seven companions began to question whether solving the conflict with violence was the right thing to do. Harr even wonder whether Naglfar druids have family and dreams to achieve in spite of their evil ways. One day, during one of the conflicts in the war, Harr, alongside Biri Biri and Farmatyr, were responsible for slaughtering inhabitants of a Naglfar settlement where the 6-year old Lara lived. Horrified and ashamed that they took the lives of an innocent young girl, Harr and Biri Biri shared the girl their rations and have Biri Biri adopted her to make up of their guilt. The Vedrvolnir also among those who allowed Biri Biri to do so and agreed to keep the truth about her parents' death a secret. Sadly, this dark secret accidently revealed by Farmatyr when he, Biri Biri, and Harr argued over the scarred wizard's decision to use Eitr to bring Lara's deceased parent to life with Lara overheard the whole argument, leading to chain of tragic events which concluded with Lara become eitr-enhanced draugr who turned against her friends and adoptive brother before disappeared. Both Harr and Biri Biri mentally and physically scarred by the event, more so than their fellow Wrath of Thor as the revived Lara came close in killing them both and setting their home village ablaze with outbursts of her destructive magic power. Even so, he greatly concerned with Biri Biri's well-being after the harrowing ordeal, knowing that the ratatoskr suffered PTSD as he and Lara were very close. On the first glance, Harr seemed to be easy-going, somewhat cocky, and suave personality, easily befriends Akko when they first met. However, he is actually perceptive and bold, and will turn serious and professional when the situation demands it. While he found Biri Biri's bitter and anti-social disposition irritating, he tolerates it all because of their friendship. Like his fellow Thapoli-Naglfar War veterans, Harr is a hardened member of Sword of Laeradr as result of the war, but claimed his war experience being pale compared to incident with Lara and murder on her parents. Skills & Abilities Tools & Equipment Notes & Trivia *According to Harr himself, he was named due to his raspy whistle back when he still hatchling by his parents. Category:Creatures & Plants Category:Characters Category:OC